With arms wide open
by foxyboy
Summary: Nope, it's not a songfic but rather, a fic about a certain Gundam wing Pilot pining away for Heero Yuy... How sad that not all of us get's noticed by the one we love...


With arms wide open A:link {color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:active {color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline} A:visited {color turquoise; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:hover {color red; TEXT-DECORATION: strong} 

With arms wide open  
By [Foxyboy][1]

  
Rhythm Emotion from "Mobile suit: Gundam Wing"

Yes, you might think that this was going to be a songfic because of the title, but I guarantee you that it's not. I just happened to like the title of this song (Creed, in my opinion, is an amazingly good band!) and I'm just applying it to this fanfic. The fanfic may be too WAFF for some people but I think that WAFF/Angst is one of my better points. Sorry if you don't like this pairing but what the hell!? I thought that they made a real cute couple!  
  
---  
  
How many times has he died only to come back again? There was no way that anyone could survive what he's been through... But, maybe this was what made him so different from everyone else.  
  
I don't know anymore if I love him or not, but I can't seem to help myself anymore. He's been so silent and so locked up in himself that I don't think anyone has had the chance to know who he really was.  
  
It's sad. Sad to know that you couldn't do anything to help him in any way possible. It makes a guy feel useless, all this worrying over something you didn't do.  
  
Never mind that, all I need to know was that he was okay. Even if we never had the chance to tell each other how we felt, at least we know who we were going to be with forever.  
  
I'm happy with who I have. I know he's happy with who he's got.  
  
But I still feel the need to love him. Love him like no one else has.  
  
It's sad. Sad to know that no one else loves him.  
  
I don't want to worry anymore. We're happy and that's what counts, right? Both of us have found love with two other people that have opened our eyes to a new perception of how the world works.  
  
I've found Quatre. He's found Duo.  
  
If things were different, we would probably be trying to kill one another. We'd still be sitting in those mechanations of ours and try to gun eacjh other down in the pitch blackness of space. But I guess it's changed now, huh?  
  
Has it? Has change taken its place in our lives?  
  
He loves Duo, there's no denying that. No one can deny the love that those two feel for one another.  
  
The only person anyway who's trying to deny it was Heero himself.  
  
He hasn't changed one bit, but I don't think that that was necessarily a bad thing. We loved him because he was so silent and so cold. So distant and so ruthless. Yet in a way, he was so soft and so helpless...  
  
He wasn't the so called perfect soldier. No... This one needed protecting.  
  
Someone had to protect Heero from himself and I think Duo has outdone himself. Heero's alive, he's retained sanity despite all that he's seen and been through. Heero should be thankful that he's got Duo by his side. He's got someone that hasn't given up hope in trying to fix what he's gone through and trying to turn the world around for this suicidal boy.  
  
But what about me? Have I changed?  
  
Yes, I can't change the fact that I rarely talk. I can't change the fact that my lips are oftentimes sealed for reasons that even I don't know of. It's my personality and I think it'll take more years for me to fix this unnatural character flaw.  
  
But I'm glad I have Quatre. I may not be suicidal, but I'm glad that I have someone that filled the gap inside of me. I love Quatre and I'm content knowing that he loves me.  
  
But I'm scared for Heero. It isn't much saying that he wasn't always the very stable type but I'm more scared of him running away from Duo.  
  
He can't accept change. And he won't accept Duo wholeheartedly. That's what I'm most afraid of...  
  
We don't want him to turn hid back on someone that loves him as much as Duo does but I can't seem to say how much I'm afraid for Duo as well. Duo's done so much already and I'm afraid that he won't be able to take this kind of abuse from Heero. He may have dealt with Heero before, but what would he do if Heero wasn't there?  
  
If one of them died, how would we take it?  
  
It was strange but we all were connected in one way or another. Call it comaraderie or friendship but it as something more than that.   
  
We've fought alongside one another, seen so many faces together, fought so many wars together... I don't want to lose them the same way I lost my memories.  
  
If only Heero could realize it. If only he knew how much he meant to us, maybe he would be different. But there was no way that any human could crack that defensive shell that he himself had made. Not Duo and definitely not me.  
  
Why am I so worried over Heero? Was it because we were so alike that I was using him as a scapegoat for my own fear?  
  
Did I hold a fear of being loved? Am I, like Heero, afraid of baring my soul to someone else?  
  
Maybe I was. Maybe I was an inferior being, a being that was thoroughly incapable of feeling and of loving someone else the way that I'm supposed to. Inarticulate in affairs of ones heart... I am, as some may want to call it, dead.  
  
And Heero was like that too.  
  
Maybe that's why I liked him. Maybe that's why I love him. Is it because I see something in him that is so much like me? Something that I loathe, yet fully reveal to others?  
  
I am like Heero. In cases, I could actually be Heero.  
  
But I won't try to run away from Quatre, or from anyone, or from this truth that I hate. I've come to grips with that and I'm not turning back on it.  
  
And if Heero can't accept his faults and leaves Duo...  
  
I'll be the first one to run after him and be the last one waiting at the door for him. I'll always be there for him. Forever waiting for him to come back with arms wide open.

_Owari_

Ramble:  
  
1) If it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. I was bored during our computer class and I decided to do something other than stare at the wall...  
  
2) All your comments on this fic, even though if it was just a quickie, will help me out a lot! Email them to [Foxyboy][2] And I promise to get back to you! 

   [1]: Mailto:tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com
   [2]: mailto:tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com



End file.
